


Day 6: Day of ASaboL

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aslbrosweek2016, Day 6: Day of ASaboL, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Everything goes a little bit crazy when his two brothers are thrown into the equation, good thing he’s in the student committee then. (Slight YP! reference)





	

Sabo silently looks from the principle to his brothers, and then back to the principle again.  
  
“…Yes, they are my brothers, sir. Unfortunately, I believe that I cannot explain why they’ve decided to cause the uproar since I was in a committee meeting.”

Sabo ignores the resulting shouts and protests from the pair of ravenettes, only watching Principal Newgate leaning back with a laugh, while head of disciplinary “Red Dog” Sakazuki frowns harder.  
  
“According to onlookers, the two brothers have decided to start a food fight, claiming that you’ve promised to be there for lunch but you were taking a while. Are you sure you have nothing to say to that, President of the Student Committee, Sabo- _kun_?”  
  
The person who reported was Caribou, who’s in the same class as Sabo. Sabo wouldn’t believe it if Caribou was telling the truth, which is why he turns to Ace and Luffy. Ace catches his eye and starts shouting.  
  
“It’s not even our fault! We were queueing up for lunch, then this guy came around and knocked food into Nami! Luffy got mad and slam a plate of fried rice into his face, which then Teach splashed soup onto Usopp! Clearly they’ve started the fight first!”  
  
Luffy vehemently nods, pouting with a band-aid on his face from a near miss of a flying fork to his face. Ace didn’t look any better, his formally white uniform shirt now the faded colour of ketchup, scowling pointedly at the other two occupants, Caribou and Teach, who were at the other side of the room next to Sakazuki.  
  
Sabo just wants this whole ordeal to be over, after getting an earful from Koala for missing the previous meeting.  
  
“Hear now, Sakazuki. Since it’s all a misunderstanding, clearly Sabo- _kun_  is not at fault here. But for the commotion, the four of you are assigned to clean-up duties for two weeks and two days’ detention. That is fair for you, yes?”  
  
“Hmph! I say we should withdraw Ace from participating in the Inter-High race this year with such attitude.”  
  
“Now, now; Ace- _kun_  is our ace sprinter, would you like to be held responsible if we lose this year, Sakazuki?” Kuzan enters into the picture, the coach of the bicycle racing team placing a comforting hand on Ace’s shoulder. “I do not mind the detention and clean-up duties, but I must request for a change of dates, Principle.”  
  
Newgate nods. “Ah, the Inter-High race is in two weeks, right? Alright, though the other three must proceed with the punishments.” Everyone slowly trickles out of the room when Newgate waves them off, Sabo letting out a breath of relief that at least Ace got off the hook temporarily, at least until Ace wins the Inter-High. He shoots a mild glare when Ace slings an arm around his shoulder, Luffy bouncing up to Sabo’s other side with a wide grin.  
  
Oh well. Sabo couldn’t ask for better brothers, much less brothers that have a bond thicker than blood.

 

_[I’ll throw away even my life for you // Don’t you know you’re everything to me?]_


End file.
